


Golem and Balance

by AlinWon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A little of Sleeping Beauty, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Creation Myth, Enoshima Junko Being Enoshima Junko, Hope vs. Despair, My First Work in This Fandom, Story times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon
Summary: At the beginning, there was nothing. But the void ask to be filled. And the gods came in a bright light.The story of the world's origin and of a weird god and a golem.(A mix of greek's mythologies and Danganronpa's character.)





	Golem and Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first story. English is not my mothertongue, so I may have made mistakes. Be indulgente.   
> I also don't call the character by their names, have fun with that.

At the beginning, there was nothing. But the void ask to be filled. The earth and the sky were created and life appeared.   
The humans came last and ,by their self-destructive nature, ask to be watch. And the gods came in a bright light.

Everything was in order. Or should have been. The godness of beauty become bored of humans, and start to torture them. Most of the gods don't stop her, if she don't touch their favorite. One stand by the side of humans, but he was only the god of luck and his claims stayed unhear.  
The godness takes more and more pleasure to this, she start wars by showing the self-harm side of humanity. The world became chaos. She claims destroy the humanity to free the gods of their vows to protect them.  
Some of them followed the one now called Despair and her sister War. Some side with the god of luck. The fight last decades. Numbers of gods were killed. At the end, Luck defeat Despair and send her away, where she could not harm anyone.  
A new area begin. The small god of Luck became Hope. New gods came in a bright light to remplace the killed one. Their ghosts come sometimes to talk to the living one. Everything was in order.  
This story takes place during this area. Every gods were in Hope's kingdom. Even the killed one came here, everyone expect Despair.

 

+

 

"Thanks you for coming" Says the god of wealth "We would like to discuss a project of ours". He looks at Hope and Knowledge and the all crowd quiet down. "After many discussions, we decided to create a creature to teach the humans what they need". The godness of knowledge looks pretty confident. "We can't create a god, it has to be a human, but we can make it immortal. It will be the perfect humans".  
The crowd is immediatelly full with questions and reproach. After many discussions, everyone accept to gift some of their power to the new being. He receives knowledge, strengh, agility, determination of all the gods. When he receives the last gift, the main door opens and shows the godness of despair.  
"Hey, I heard that you throw a party without me, that lame!" She starts to noticing the new being. "Looks what we have here. He is not totally finish, is he?" She steps closer to the creature and touchs his head. His hair becomes black and his once green eyes red. The godness of loyalty make her step aside from him, but it was too late.  
"What did you do?"   
" I just take away any will to use his gift. He can do anything, do he will do nothing. Isn't that hilarious?"   
"What, but..."   
"You should thank me instead. Imagine what will have happen if he decide to fight against us. He is to much powerful".  
"..."   
"Yep, I save you all. Who applause?"  
"..."  
"Oh, see that as a gift in echange of ours pact".  
"What pact?"  
"I decide to behave. In echange I want to look sometimes in human's world. I'm so bored."  
"What, No..."  
"Wait, isn't it better if she is on ours side. Remembers what happens last time she got bored. Plus, she is to powerful to be killed."  
"Everyone need a little of despair in this side."  
"She can be useful."  
"She don't have side".  
"More reasons to keep an eye on her"  
Wealth and Knodlegde look at Hope. " Well, everyone deserve a second chance. And you right she needs supervision."  
"Of course you agree with her"   
"So deal!" She says with a Chechire's smile.  
"Deal"  
When there were going to sake their hands, a bright light appear at the center of room. When it disappear, the gods see a new god standing aside the creature.  
"Wouah! Did we did this? Awesome! Hey! Wait, does that make us this parents? I don't know this human thing. How are we gonna name ours baby?"  
She notices the confused look of Hope and the annoyed one of Knowlegde.   
"I'm mother! What talent are we gonna to give him? You still have luck, right. We can give him, now that you have hope. I'm so excited."  
While talking endlessly, she gets closer to the new god through the confused crowd and leans over him.   
"And he deserves the very best of this two parents."  
"No!"  
The gods make her stand aside but ,once again, it was to late. Unless the other who just stare at nothing, once the Despair's hand touch him he starts to scream. Hope runs to calm him and touch him. The screams quiet down instantly. And he looks to hope with adoration.  
"Your help will have to be precious"  
"I just get a little too excited." She says while being pull out of the room.

The better of the two. At this moment, while despair and hope where cruelly mix together in the young god's mind, that he became the guardien of the balance between order and chaos, good and bad, hope and despair.

 

+

 

He had always been weird. His toughts make everyone uncomfortable. He loves Hope but finds him naive. He hates Despair but admires her. He had changing mood. Nobody know what he was thinking.   
Most of the time, offerings didn't affect him. In bad days, they make him angry. In good days, the wishs come true, but at what cost? Some days, he admires humans and their silly sense of determination. Some days, he finds them ungrateful for their gifts.  
When he is among the humans, it is under the form of a sick human or dog. The humans learn to let them alone in fear of him.  
He had always been strange. When the times come, he had for mission to improve the life of a small village. The village was burn. But the people find a treasure who turns the poor village into a wealthy town.  
"Was burning it necessary?"  
"Of course, how will they had find the treasure without it? And if one of them had find it, they will have keep it for themselves. They need the despair to gathers in hope."  
Each time a god favorises too much a human, bad things happen to him.  
"Otherwise it not fair. You can experiment such good luck without bad luck."  
Some times when he was not looking, his bad luck affect humans. But each times he gives good luck in exchange. He make sure to look most of the time, but it strikes when he is the less aware.  
Balance had always been odd and instable.

 

+

 

He was always bored.  
The creature had been called after the void where everything come from. But contrary to him, he will never be filled.   
He barely lives. He moves, breaths, looks...stares. Everything who were new interessed him, but they never stay new for long. So he just wait for something new. Even if he was human, he will never die. Like this human that Despair made imortal, liked and killed.  
He was always bored. When the time come, he was send to stop a war. He just watch the warriors kill each other, only moving once for self defense. After that, the gods lock him somewhere and forget him. That was fine, he was, since a long time, bored.

 

+

 

Nobody know how this two meet with the constant care of the gods to make sure such thing never happen. But it was surely their fate since the day of their creation. Nobody know how they meet, but everybody know the chaos that follow. Worth than the one that happen when Medecine listens Despair.

It getting late I have to finish, but maybe a other days can I tell you the story of Despair's hand and Balance's chain. Or how a average boy and the creature became one.

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify,  
> The first gods are Danganronpa 1 cast and the new god are Danganronpa 2 cast. I have idea of power for each character, but I think it more fun if you have yours.  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
